Pelindung
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Jean bersungguh-sungguh, jika ia ingin menjadi pelindung bagi Eren. Namun ternyata, Eren telah melindunginya lebih dahulu. / JeanEren / Semi-canon / SPOILER manga chapter 119!


**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime**

**Fanfiksi ini milik MiracleUsagi**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan ini. Fanfiksi ini ditulis semata-mata hanya untuk penyaluran hasrat dan pelampiasan rasa baper berkepanjangan. **

**Hati-hati SPOILER dari manga chapter 119!**

**Hati-hati akan _misstypes_, bahasa alay, dan _OOCness_. Semi-canon. JeanEren.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**PELINDUNG**

Sebelum agresi Marley dilaksanakan Jean memilih untuk menyusuri rel kereta yang pernah dibangunnya bersama Eren dan lainnya. Tanpa diduga Eren juga ada di sana. Melamun. Seperti yang sering dilakukannya semenjak kemenangan mereka saat perebutan Shiganshina.

Mata Eren selalu sayu. Pandangannya entah kepada siapa atau apa, namun terasa kosong dan dingin. Jean memang tidak selalu memperhatikan, lagipula mana sudi ia memperhatikan si maniak bunuh diri ini. Memangnya Jean itu ibunya?

Jean menghampirinya. Tidak berniat membahas lamunannya, hanya ingin mengisi sore hari dengan obrolan basa-basi.

Namun mata itu tetap tidak bisa membohonginya. Ia tahu benar—setelah kurang lebih setengah jam mereka saling bicara—mata Eren yang sayu itu menyimpan kesedihan. Entahlah, mungkin sebab dari pendahulu titan kepunyaannya yang hidupnya penuh derita, kalau Jean mau tebak.

Jean mengusap rambutnya yang sudah panjang. Merasa jengkel sendiri. Entah mengapa ia kesal pada sikap Eren yang ternyata tidak pernah berubah. Anak itu tidak pernah mau menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang lain. Bahkan pada sahabatnya, Armin atau Mikasa sekalipun.

Masalahnya bukan karena semata-mata ingin tahu saja. Namun melihat mata yang menderita begitu, Jean tidak suka. Apalagi kalau dari orang yang hobinya mencari mati. Bah, keluar karakter sekali.

Eren mengalihkan topik saat disadarinya Jean hendak menceramahinya soal beban pikirannya. Namun, Jean lebih tidak peduli dan malah ujung-ujungnya memaksa. Eren mulai jengkel. Jean pun tidak pernah berubah.

"Maumu apa sih?"

"Dengar sang-pembebas-Eren-Yeager. Terserah jika kau punya rencana sendiri dalam otakmu yang terpenuhi oleh pendahulumu itu, tapi setidaknya bicarakanlah pada kami! Mana kau tahu kan kalau Mikasa menjadi lebih khawatir padamu sekarang, karena saking sibuknya kau melamunkan hal entah apa itu. Kau pikir kau ini bekerja sendiri, hah?"

Eren menurunkan alis tebalnya, tajam. "Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, Jean." Tegasnya.

Jean berkedut kesal. Oh jadi sekarang menurutnya rekan sejawatnya yang sudah menjalani hidup mati gara-gara dirinya tidak ada hubungan dengan pemikiran misteriusnya? Persetan, Jean mencetaknya lidahnya.

"Jadi maksudmu kami yang sudah selalu nyaris mati demi menyelamatkanmu itu tidak berhak tahu apa rencanamu dan kau menyuruh kami untuk diam saja menuruti perintahmu seperti anjing penjaga?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu! Kau ini kenapa sih?! Tidak usah sok peduli padaku, bukannya kau sendiri benci padaku?!"

Jean merasa perlu melampiaskan emosinya. Diambilnya sebuah batu kecil dari rel dan dilemparnya ke padang rumput. Lalu menunjuk Eren tepat di antara kedua alis tebalnya.

"Argh! Itu sebabnya aku benci padamu karena kau ini sungguh brengsek dan selalu tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Jean menangkap visual Eren yang marah. Sebelum pemuda itu membalas perkataannya, Jean sudah berbicara lagi,

"Tentu saja kami ada hubungannya. Tentu saja AKU ada hubungannya!"

Eren semakin terpancing emosi. Ia menarik kerah abu-abu Jean.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Jean balas mencengkram kerahnya. "Kau itu yang tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Jika kau punya rencana, katakanlah padaku! Jangan menjadi pahlawan bayangan! Kau tidak akan bisa! Kau itu bodoh saking bodohnya bahkan bisa mati sekali terlihat musuh!" Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu aku bodoh!? Kau yang bodoh dasar bodoh!"

"Kau bodoh karena tidak tahu perasaanku!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu kau benci padaku! Dan aku benci padamu!"

Jean terkesiap. Manik kenarinya membola mendengar kalimat Eren yang entah mengapa—

—membuat dadanya sakit.

"Kau..." Jean mengeratkan cengkeramannya, "Kau tahu kenapa aku menghawatirkanmu?"

Eren membalasnya dengan tatapan alis menukik tajam. Ia ingin sekali menampar wajah Jean, namun perkataan Jean yang aneh memaksanya untuk diam mendengarkan.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!"

Eren menahan napasnya. Ia perlahan mengendurkan cengkeraman pada kerah abu Jean. Alisnya perlahan berkerut, bingung. Jean melepaskan cengkeramannya, membuat Eren mematung dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku juga membencimu. Itu perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

Eren masih terdiam. Memandang Jean penuh tanda tanya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Jadi, sudah mengerti? Aku tidak peduli jika kau punya rencana sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Eldia. Tapi jangan lakukan sendiri. Libatkan aku. Agar aku bisa tenang dan bisa tahu bahwa si brengsek yang aku sukai ini masih hidup di sampingku."

Eren benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Jean perlahan mendekat padanya, memegang tangannya seolah berharap Eren akan mengiyakan permintaannya. Pikiran Eren berkecamuk—perasaan bingung menyelimuti dan terlebih lagi, ada perasaan lain yang ikut berputar-putar di sana.

Tidak.

Ini salah.

Tangan Eren terkepal. Alisnya kembali menukik tajam seperti awal. Ia mengibaskan pelan tangan Jean lalu berbalik pergi menjauh.

"Kau tidak boleh. Cukup seperti ini saja. Sehingga aku tahu, orang yang sedang kulindungi akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Gantian Jean yang mematung penuh tanda tanya. Seketika ingatan akan senja merah saat mereka selesai membangun rel ini terulang dalam benaknya.

Jean ingat ketika ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi penerus Eren, pemuda itu juga menolaknya.

"_Biarkan aku mati, dalam tiga belas tahun… Tapi jangan dirimu…"_

Ternyata,

Eren telah melindunginya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Maka Jean tidak peduli jika Connie mengatakan sudah amat dongkol dengan sikap Eren kepada mereka terlebih-lebih pada Mikasa. Ia tahu betul. Ia percaya. Eren pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka.

Eren pasti kembali pada mereka.

Kembali padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah iya?

Tidak.

Nyatanya takdir dalam sebongkah rasa cintanya berkata lain.

Jean mematung dengan tubuh jatuh lemas ketika sepenggal kepala melayang jatuh tepat di hadapannya.

Kepala Eren yang jatuh terguling menjadi objek visualnya yang paling utama.

Di ujung mata kanannya tertangkap visual buram laras panjang yang ia tangkap sebagai _riffle anti-tank_. Rasa denyut hebat menyerang dada kirinya. Mulutnya terbuka namun dadanya sesak kehabisan napas. Kalimat sok pahlawan Eren berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Membuat deru pertanyaan saling bertubrukan dalam imajinya.

Apanya yang akan kembali?

Apanya yang melindungi?

Si brengsek itu malah meninggalkannya sendiri.

**Selesai.**

* * *

Sambil nulis sambil nangis. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

**Salam, MiracleUsagi.**


End file.
